French Toast Oblivion
by DaBaba
Summary: Brucas Oneshot Fluff. Set during the episode 313 – The Wind that Blew my Heart Away. This takes place after the rainy scene and the scene of Brooke and Lucas back in her apartment. It is set during the next morning.


French Toast Oblivion

Beta-ed by: Iamloved16 and Username

**AN: Set during the episode 313 – The Wind that Blew my Heart Away. This takes place after the rainy scene and the scene of Brooke and Lucas back in her apartment. It is set during the next morning.**

'Mmm,' thought Brooke as she yawned and stretched her arms and legs out. Fluttering her eyes open, she rolled onto her back while smoothing the blanket around her. Smiling Brooke sniffed the air while she sat up on the floor. Seeing Lucas' shirt hanging off the couch, Brooke slowly pulled up, grabbed the shirt and began to put it on, while remembering how she ended up on the floor naked.

Angrily, she had stormed out of the apartment last night into an intense storm and Lucas chased after her. After much name calling, professed love and forgiving they had made it back to her apartment, just not to her bed. And with that last thought Brooke's smile grew.

Brooke finished putting on Lucas' shirt on and looked in the direction of the kitchen. 'So that's why it smells good,' Brooke thought as she saw Lucas' back facing her. He was facing the stove top, cooking something. Brooke got up silently and walked up to the kitchen island. Closing her eyes for a second Brooke took a quick sniff from the shirt she had just put on; it smelt of rain and Lucas.

She sighed as sat down on a stool, while she continued to admire Lucas, who was putting what he just cooked, that smelled beyond delicious, onto a plate; wearing nothing but a pair of pants.

"Hey boyfriend," she flashed her dimples, cocking her head to the side and pointing to his pants, "isn't cooking in only pants kinda dangerous?"

Lucas turned around smiling showing Brooke the plate with two pieces of golden marbled french toast on it. "Small risk and believe me Brooke, you look better in my shirt and I don't think I'd fit in any of yours."

"Yet you would wear a bra?" Brook looked at Lucas pointy, "and if it's such a small risk how about you take the rest off?" Brook ended with a smile on her lips.

"Now that may be more of a risk"

"Uh huh" Brooke nodded her head and returned her gaze to the plate. She started to reach for the plate, "Mmm, looks yummy," and as Brooke grabbed for the plate, Lucas moved it out of reach and raised his eyebrows. "Now who said this was for you?"

Imitating his facial expression Brooke waited, still holding out her hand. Lucas sighed heavily yet still smiled, but only handed her the plate after kissing her on the nose. He turned around and grabbed another plate that had two other French toast on it. He pulled up a stool on the other side of the island and sat down.

After taking a bite Lucas looked up from he's plate and noticed Brooke looking at him with a twinkle in her brown eyes. He smiled, he knew that twinkle, "What's wrong, pretty girl?" he asked her tenderly. Brooke plopped her elbow on the counter, putting her chin in her hand, while her other hand was toying with the fork and the food on her plate, which was already half gone. She was hungry; they never got to eat dinner last night.

"Breakfast, Lucas?" Brooke gave him a quick obvious once over, "Is there something you want?" she asked as she winked at him and pointed her fork at him.

He chuckled and stated lightly around another bite of French toast, "Better me then you."

She looked at him confused, "Huh?" she said after taking another bite.

"I heard about the cookies during the fantasy boy draft, the ones they used as coasters, and do I need to remind you of last night?" he continued to laugh lightly while finishing off his plate.

Brooke's twinkle was gone and flickered to a darker brown as her lips formed a pout, "I was distracted last night," this said tongue in cheek, "and see if I make you anything else." Brooke dropped her fork on her plate and walked to the living room, picking up the clothes along the way they had discarded around the room the night before.

Lucas turned around in the stool looking at Brooke, "Should I consider that a blessing then?" he asked smiling.

Brooked turned her head and looked back at him from the living room, glaring at him for a second before continuing to pick the clothes up. Lucas grabbed the plate she left on the island and her fork and started to walk toward her, "Come on Brooke, you know I'll eat anything you'd make me," Lucas stated with laughter in his eyes.

Unable to resist those blue eyes, Brooke skeptically raised her right eyebrow and with a smirk on her lips she asks, "Even my 'coaster' cookies?" She turned around fully during mid-sentence and did air quotations when she said the word coaster and while she did this she dropped all the clothes she had in her hands. Brooke looked down and laughed for a second before looking back at Lucas, ignoring the clothes and waiting for an answer.

"Especially you're 'coaster' cookies, Brooke." Lucas said laughing. He had imitated her air quote on the word coaster with his free hand while walking around to her.

Brooke laughed, gaining the twinkle back in her eyes, "and what are you doing with MY French toast," she asked.

"Oh this," Lucas asked as he lifted the hand that held the plate, "I had originally planned on giving you breakfast in bed, well in this case on the floor," he looked pointy at the floor where she had laid moments before, "You know since you were out in the rain at odd hours last night, like a mad woman." He had said the last two words more quietly then the rest with a smile on his face.

Brooke got closer to him, and faked a sniffle, "You mean the mad woman you love."

Laughing Lucas agreed with her, "Yeah the mad woman I love."

Brooke flashed her dimples and grabbed the belt hoops of his pants, "You better feed me then like you planed on in the bed," she smirked, "I mean on the floor." And with that she tugged until both of them fell on the blankets and the clothes on the floor.

_Fin_


End file.
